(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to anti-glaucoma composition containing 2- and 3-aminomethyl-6-arylcarbonyl- or 6-phenylthio-2,3-dihydropyrrolo[1,2,3-de]-1,4-benzoxazines and the method of use thereof in reducing intraocular pressure.
(b) Information Disclosure Statement
Brennan and Saxton, Tetrahedron Lett. 26 (14), 1769-72 (1985) and Tetrahedron 43 (1), 191-205 (1987) disclose compounds having the structures: ##STR1## as intermediates in the total synthesis of the alkaloid obscurinervidine.
French Application 2,567,126, published Jan. 10, 1986, discloses the compound having the formula: ##STR2## useful as an intermediate for the preparation of compounds having antidepressant activity.
2- and 3-Aminomethyl-6-arylcarbonyl-2,3-dihydropyrrolo[1,2,3-de]-1,4-benzoxazines are disclosed and claimed in D'Ambra and Bell application Ser. No. 447,469, filed Dec. 7, 1989 as a c.i.p. of application Ser. No. 291,905, filed Dec. 12, 1988, now abandoned. The compounds are there disclosed as useful as analgesic agents. Also disclosed there are 2- and 3-aminomethyl-6-phenylthio-2,3-dihydropyrrolo-[1,2,3-de]-1,4-benzoxazines useful as intermediates for the preparation of the corresponding 6-arylcarbonyl compounds.
Thus, so far as the inventor is aware, compounds of the 2,3-dihydropyrrolo[1,2,3-de]-1,4-benzoxazine class are not known to have utility except as analgesic agents and synthetic intermediates.